Vies Sacrifiées
by shinrei3
Summary: Quelle était sa vie, avant qu'Itachi ne massacre son clan? Et s'il possédait de dangereux secrets? Comme ce lien avec cette étrange prêtresse de la Cour...ItaxOOC
1. Chapter 1

Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qu'avait pu être la vie d'Itachi avant le massacre de son clan ? Mis à part sa fonction de ninja ? Voici une petite fic issue de cette réflexion…

**Vies Sacrifiées**

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil se couchait, l'or éclaboussant les visages de pierre des Hokage. Encore haut dans le ciel, l'astre solaire dispensait ses derniers rayons, procurant une agréable chaleur, aux habitants de Konoha.

Le village était calme. Les missions se déroulaient bien, nulle guerre à l'horizon, des genins prometteurs… et certains génies commençaient déjà, malgré leur âge précoce, à se dévoiler. Comme Uchiha Sasuke. L'enfant se révélait surdoué, et promettait de rattraper son frère. Et quel frère ! Devenu chef ANBU à 13 ans, d'une froide et impénétrable beauté, charismatique, il était au centre des fantasmes de bon nombre des jeunes filles. Mais le jeune homme semblait se moquer éperdument de tout cela, ne se souciant que de ses devoirs de ninja.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une personne ne vienne tout bouleverser…

Itachi venait d'être convoqué chez l'Hokage. Le vieil homme lui assignait une nouvelle mission, qu'il qualifiait de capitale pour le village : la protection d'un étranger, qui arrivait de la cour du Damyô et habiterait Konoha à partir du lendemain. L'Hokage précisa que cet « invité » serait sans doute la cible de nombreuses attaques, et ne devait jamais être laissé seul. Il travaillerait en duo avec un autre ninja de renom, Hatake Kakashi. Sur ce, Itachi fut congédié, rejoignit son quartier, et put enfin passer un peu de temps avec son petit frère, laissant pour une fois tomber le masque glacial qu'il arborait en tout temps.

Il était environ 2 heures du matin. La nuit était plus noire que de l'encre, et aucune étoile n'était pour l'heure visible. De la forêt, des murmures se firent entendre, et en sortir deux personnes. L'un était aisément identifiable, avec sa chevelure blanche en bataille. L'autre, plus petit, en retrait derrière le ninja, était entièrement dissimulé dans une longue cape noire. Une épaisse capuche dissimulait ses traits.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec le gardien des portes, les deux ombres se glissèrent dans les rues désertes, et marchèrent jusqu'à atteindre ce qui paraissait être une coquette maisonnette.

Kakashi sortit une clé de sa poche, et déverrouilla l'entrée, avant de céder le passage à son compagnon.

Toujours plongé dans un profond mutisme, l'étranger détaillait ce qui serait désormais son nouveau cadre de vie. Toujours encapuchonné, il alla à l'étage, en entreprit de s'installer dans une des chambres, tandis que Kakashi préparait le canapé. Le ninja monta une dernière fois, afin de vérifier que tout allait bien, et croisa le regard de son protégé. Il lui fit un léger sourire, et pour la première fois depuis la Cour, lui adressa la parole :

« Vous êtes en sécurité désormais. »

_Quartier Uchiha_

D'un pas vif, Itachi se dirigea vers la maison de sa « cible ». Il ignorait tout de la personne qu'il aurait à protéger, et s'en moquait bien. La chose qui importait était la parfaite exécution de la mission. Un bref instant, de sombres pensées virent troubler son impassibilité, avant qu'il ne regagne un parfait self control.

Arrivé à destination, il attendit que Kakashi vienne lui ouvrir. Ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire. Avant qu'il ne monte se présenter, ce dernier le retint.

« Notre protégé est un peu… spécial… ne t'étonnes pas trop s'il lui arrive de se comporter étrangement. »

Avec la loquacité légendaire des Uchiha, le jeune homme acquiesça et se libéra de l'étreinte.

L'aurait-il cru, s'il lui avait été possible de voir le futur, de croire que cette rencontre allait à jamais modifier sa vie ? Engendrer Bonheur et Tragédie ?

Itachi monta donc à l'étage, pour se retrouver face à une porte close. Il frappa, et n'entendant aucune réponse lui parvenir, se permit d'entrer. Toujours sur ses gardes, il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard, notant tatamis, futon pas encore rangé… Avant de se concentrer sur son occupant.

Celui-ci se tenait face à la fenêtre, grande ouverte. Il ne paraissait pas avoir noté sa présence. Avant que le ninja ait eu le temps de réagir, l'inconnu se retourna.

Itachi était un shinobi connu pour son sang-froid hors du commun. Même dans les situations les plus périlleuses, il conservait sa lucidité et son incroyable intelligence. Cependant, à la rencontre des deux yeux d'un bleu extraordinaire qui le fixaient, il lui sembla que sa tête devenait aussi blanche et brumeuse qu'un nuage. Ces deux yeux avaient l'exacte couleur du ciel peu après le lever du soleil, d'un cyan pur et envoutant.

Reprenant ses esprits, Itachi détailla rapidement le détenteur de ces yeux : de longs cheveux bruns qui cascadaient sur ses épaules en boucles folles, une peau blanche, des lèvres d'un rose soutenu, enveloppé dans un long kimono bleu nuit.

Sans broncher, son vis-à-vis supporta l'inspection, lui rendant regard pour regard, avant de se concentrer vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur Kakashi.

« -Bien, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance. Uchiha Itachi est, malgré son jeune âge, un de nos éléments les plus prometteurs, et a été assigné à votre protection. Itachi, je te présente Tenshiko Akane, future prêtresse de la Cour. Etant ici incognito, nous allons devoir vous choisir un autre nom, en avez-vous déjà un en tête ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix douce :

« - Asa. Asa sera parfait. »

« - Désirez-vous faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » l'interrogea Kakashi.

Fixant ses yeux pâles sur Itachi, elle opina du chef. Elle lui fit un sourire timide :

« - Faites-moi découvrir le village. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Itachi se retrouva à déambuler en ville au côté d'une jeune fille visiblement émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle lançait des regards enfantins tout autour d'elle, attirant ainsi l'attention sur elle. Les moindres étals, les passants, les ninjas que l'on apercevait, tout était source d'étonnement. Son comportement tranchait d'autant plus que la présence de son sombre garde du corps formait un violent contraste.

Après avoir passé une journée entière dans les rues, où ils mangèrent la nourriture vendue dans la rue, et où Itachi dut supporter les brûlantes œillades de la gente féminine, Asa décida qu'elle voulait aller voir de plus près les visages de pierre.

Enfin, cette longue journée s'achevait. Retenant un soupir, Itachi laissa Kakashi le remplacer, et rentra chez lui. S'il avait su qu'il allait devoir garder une gamine… qu'elle était aussi immature qu'une enfant … le prodigue Uchiha se morigéna mentalement, et, assis en seiza dans sa chambre, baignée dans une douce obscurité, entreprit de se détendre.

Lui revint alors, tel un éclair, la première image qu'il avait eu d'elle, et il se demanda pourquoi elle avait ainsi été obligé de fuir de la Cour. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il s'interrogeait sur une gamine. L'inédit de la situation le stupéfia un instant, puis il sourit. Il était loin d'être ce que tous croyaient après tous. Lui aussi avait un cœur. Pour l'heure incapable d'oublier deux transperçant yeux bleus.

Fin du chapitre

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue ? Itachi paraît crédible ? Que pensez-vous d'Asa ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour !

Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, je ne savais pas du tout comment serait appréciée cette histoire, et voir qu'elle plaît à certains m'encourage à écrire la suite ! Rewieweurs, je vous aime, les autres vous êtes que des méchants.

Kuan yin : J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Chess –chan : petit chapitre fraîchement pondu

_Vies sacrifiées 2 _

Asa ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Le souffle court, une sueur malsaine glaçait sa peau, et une sensation de malaise oppressait son cœur. Ses grands yeux bleus détaillèrent les alentours, puis elle les referma, cherchant à se rendormir. En vain. Aussi attendit-elle avec patience l'aube.

Bien que l'arrivée du jour la rassura, le malaise persista. Impression d'être épiée, elle fut particulièrement tête en l'air, et, à la grande surprise de ses gardes du corps, préféra rester enfermée.

L'incident se produisit en milieu d'après-midi. Elle essuyait de la vaisselle, quand un grand fracas se fit entendre. Alerté, Itachi accourut, pour la voir à genoux au milieu de la vaisselle brisée, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il allait la secouer, quand Kakashi intercepta sa main, et secoua la tête. « Je t'expliquerai », lui transmirent ses yeux. Laissant la jeune fille dans son immobilisme, il entreprit de ramasser les plus gros morceaux, et de les jeter.

Enfin, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un hoquet ébranla le corps d'Asa, et ses yeux recouvrirent leur vivacité coutumière. Elle lança un regard étrange à Kakashi. Qui la mena illico chez l'Hokage. Elle s'entretint longuement avec lui, les deux ninjas attendant dans le couloir.

Toujours escortée, elle retourna chez elle, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Son air renfermé s'était accentué depuis son retour, et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : être seule.

Une fois dans ce qu'elle appelait son antre, elle se mit en tailleur. Et attendit.

En bas, Kakashi et Itachi discutaient. Ou plutôt, Kakashi lui révélait qui était vraiment la jeune fille. Une prêtresse, certes, mais particulière. Car pourvue du don de Clairvoyance. Autrement dit, elle voyait l'avenir.

Cette révélation coupa le souffle d'Itachi, quant il prit compte de l'implication de ce don. De tout ce que cela sous entendait.

Face au vide, Asa fixait le ciel, d'un bleu éclatant. Puis son regard dévia sur ce qui l'entourait : les senteurs de la forêt en contrebas, qui parvenaient à ses narines, le village couché à ses pieds la roche dure des Hokages de Pierre, sur laquelle elle était assise.

Une chaleur réconfortante montait du sol tiédi par des heures d'ensoleillement, et chauffait agréablement son corps, habituellement si froid.

Paysage serein et paisible, parfaite réplique de la vision qu'elle avait eu quelques instants plus tôt. Sans trop savoir comment, elle s'était retrouvée hors de la maison, esquivant ses gardes, afin de se diriger vers cet endroit. Elle avait une étrange sensation, comme si elle se faisait surveiller, et son organisme lui semblait différent de d'habitude. Alerte… vibrant comme à l'approche d'un danger… une brusque nausée la prit, et elle se leva soudainement. Certitude venue d'elle ne savait où, l'heure était arrivée. De quoi ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Mais quelque chose allait se produire.

Se retournant, elle constata que quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle. Taille haute, corps musclé, maintien, cet homme était sans conteste un ninja. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage, dissimulé par un masque. Orange, qui ne laissait voir qu'un œil à l'étrange pupille. Ecarlate, avec des virgules noires à l'intérieure. Devant ce phénomène, elle contint sa surprise. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première chose étrange qu'elle voyait.

Ils se dévisagèrent ainsi un long moment, n'échangeant aucune parole. Se jaugeant mutuellement. Son Don disait à Asa que celui qui se tenait face à elle aurait un grand rôle à jouer dans l'histoire de ce monde.

« La prêtresse qui lit l'avenir … » La voix, glaciale, aurait tranché l'air.

Un bref éclair d'intuition plus tard, et elle sut qu'il avait pris une décision. Puis sa tête se vida, et il lui sembla qu'elle tombait dans un profond et irrésistible sommeil.

Kakashi et Itachi avaient fouillé de fond en comble le village, depuis qu'ils avaient découvert la chambre vide. Rien. C'était comme si elle s'était volatilisé dans les airs. Rassemblant ses pensées, il leva sans s'en rendre compte les yeux vers les têtes de Hokage de Pierre… et se figea.

« -Merde… » Murmura-t-il.

Le ninja se mit en route du plus vite qu'il put, dépassant ses records personnels. Ses yeux ne quittant pas la fragile silhouette qui se rapprochait un peu plus du vide à chaque instant qui passait.

Le regard inexpressif, Asa fit un pas. Puis encore un autre. Chacun d'eux la rapprochait toujours davantage du précipice. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Fixant un point à l'horizon, bougeant lentement, comme un automate, elle franchissait doucement la courte distance qui la séparait du vide. Puis son pied ne rencontra plus aucune résistance. Son corps, attiré par l'implacable loi de la gravité, quitta le promontoire rocheux et bascula dans le vide.

_Fin du chapitre. _

Qui est donc cet homme masqué ? Quelle est donc ce pressentiment qu'a eu Asa ? Cette dernière va-t-elle mourir ?

Mouahahaha ! Quel suspense ) Je vous laisse mariner en attendant le prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ou si les personnages ne paraissent pas crédibles !


	3. Visions, Sauvetage et Colère

Voilà la suite, avec un certain délai de retard, examens obligent. Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 3_

In extremis. Itachi avait réussi de justesse à la sauver. Malaxant son chakra, il avait dévalé les flancs rocheux à une vitesse hallucinante, qui relevait davantage de la chute contrôlée que d'une course verticale et s'était emparé de son poignet. Il l'avait ainsi rattrapé à quelques mètres du sol, lui évitant un choc fatal.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, il observa le corps inconscient qui gisait dans ses bras. Les yeux clos, elle paraissait dormir profondément, et rien n'indiquait la cause de cette chute. Aucune blessure, pas de sang… avait elle fait cela délibérément ?

La portant toujours dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers la maison d'Asa, passant par les toits pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Son esprit élaborait de complexes théories, passant d'un fait à un autre. Il savait qu'elle était menacée. Cela avait-il un rapport avec son départ de la Cour ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa curiosité était sans cesse attisée, l'amenant pour la première fois de son existence, à s'intéresser à une personne extérieure au Clan.

Une fois arrivé, il la déposa sur le lit, l'allongeant maladroitement. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de prendre soin d'autrui. Et de voir cette fille ainsi étendue sans défense en lui provoquait en lui un imperceptible malaise.

Ainsi couchée, les bras le long du corps, tous muscles détendus, on eut presque cru que son esprit avait quitté son réceptacle. Et l'indéniable fragilité, vulnérabilité, d'Asa lui sautait aux yeux, déclenchant chez lui une étrange sensation. Impulsivement, il tendit la main, et effleura le visage endormi. Se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'il faisait, il ôta rapidement sa main, se demandant au passage s'il était normal que sa peau soit si froide.

Il haussa les épaules et attendit le retour de Kakashi, lequel ne tarda pas. Inquiet, le ninja se précipita au chevet de sa protégée. Remarquant que sa peau était anormalement glacée, il la saisit et se précipita vers l'hôpital de Konoha.

Devant l'air sombre du ninja, ils furent admis de toute urgence, Itachi ayant suivi le mouvement. Voyant que la patience ne sortait pas de sa léthargie et que sa température corporelle continuait de chuter, une nuée d'infirmière s'empressa autour de la jeune fille, suivant les indications du docteur. A la grande surprise de tous, son état était parfaitement stable, bien que préoccupant. Il fut décidé qu'une personne au moins devrait en permanence restée à ses côtés, pour noter de possibles évolutions, tandis que le médecin se penchait sur les résultats des diverses analyses.

Kakashi ordonna donc à Itachi d'aller faire son rapport à l'Hokage, tandis que lui-même restait à l'hôpital. Aucun fait notable ne se produisit, si ce n'est qu'elle demeurait dans cette étrange léthargie, qui ressemblait au coma.

_Depuis quand le monde était-il devenu si noir ? Quelles étaient ces ténèbres ? Où était-elle ?_

_Devant elle, il n'y avait rien, si ce n'est qu'un infini horizon noir. Elle marchait, encore et encore, mais rien ne changeait autour d'elle, et il lui semblait faire du sur place. Enfin, dans le lointain, il lui sembla apercevoir une brève lueur. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se mit à courir, aveuglée, tel un insecte vers la lumière. Cette dernière faiblissait d'ailleurs de plus en plus, aussi mit elle tout son cœur à accélérer, jusqu'à sentir ses poumons devenir douloureux et le sang rugir dans ses veines. _

_Elle était arrivée dans la zone lumineuse, cercle qui devait faire environ un mètre de diamètre. Mais rien de nouveau n'apparaissait. Cette lumière n'avait pas de source, elle était juste là. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Asa, qui commençait à désespérer. _

_Puis le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, et elle chuta dans le vide. Une chute vertigineuse, qui la fit hurler de terreur. _

_Aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé, elle s'arrêta. Elle flottait dans les airs, surplombant une terre noircie, dévastée par les flammes. Des centaines de corps gisaient, à perte de vue. L'odeur écœurante du sang saturait tout, et les cris des charognards affamés perçaient le silence de la Mort, tel les carillons d'un lugubre corbillard. _

_Le ciel était sombre, se couvrant de noires nuées, et elle pouvait apercevoir des éclairs à une certaine distance. Sans qu'elle ne le décide, elle fut projetée en direction de ces éclairs, qui semblait être le théâtre d'un terrible affrontement. Ce qu'elle vit la glaça : deux jeunes hommes, l'un aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, l'autre aux yeux et au cœur aussi ténébreux qu'une nuit sans lune, se combattaient. S'entre tuaient, aurait été plus exact. Les attaques fusaient, les coups mortels pleuvaient. La haine faisait crépiter l'atmosphère, et à cette vue, le cœur d'Asa s'emplit d'une douleur insondable. Certitude surgie de nulle part, elle sut ce que représentaient ces scènes. La Guerre. Avec une majuscule, celle qui faisait rage, qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Celle dont Abomination et Carnage étaient le cortège. _

_Tout redevint noir, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un interrupteur invisible. Mais, à sa grande surprise, une porte se dessina dans les ténèbres. Curieuse, elle s'approcha. Posa la main sur la poignée… Elle était faite d'argent terni, à la douce patine, et se baissa sans bruit quand elle voulut ouvrir. Elle fut stupéfaite par ce qu'elle découvrit ensuite. _

_Elle se trouvait dans un temple. Souterrain, et creusé dans la roche, si elle se fiait aux voutes de pierre. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment qualifier l'endroit de temple ? Il s'agissait plutôt du ventre d'une montage, au sol poli. Au centre, un autel. Simple assemblage de pierre, granit sombre, aux mystiques gravures, semblables à des incantations. Elle passa une main rêveuse sur la pierre, et bondit en arrière quand les écritures, incompréhensibles, s'illuminèrent. Une lumière blanchâtre en sortait. Elle allait de nouveau s'approcher, quand une brusque et intolérable douleur se répandit dans son organisme. Foudroyante et implacable. Asa tomba à genoux, libérant un hurlement. Elle avait si mal tout à coup… Que se passait-il ? Jamais, au cours de ses précédentes visions, elle n'avait eu la moindre perception. Elle voyait des scènes, et cela s'arrêtait là._

_Elle entendit alors une voix, grave, comme issue de la montagne elle-même, gronder : « Trop tôt… » _

_L'image se déroba à sa vision, et elle recommença à chuter. _

Brusquement alerté, Kakashi se dirigea vers le lit. Voulut s'approcher. Une intense lumière émanait d'Asa, empêchant quiconque d'approcher. Très vive, sa blancheur blessa les yeux, le forçant à se détourner. Sentant qu'il se passait une chose anormale, Itachi entra en trombe, pour voir qu'un sceau de lumière blanche était formé au-dessus du corps inanimé. Des signes cabalistiques ? Non, un ying et un yang, aux deux parties séparées, entourés par deux entrelacs de lumière, qui montaient et s'arrêtaient sous un croissant de lune.  
Le signe miroita un instant avant de disparaître, laissant les deux ninjas stupéfaits. Mais que se passait-il donc ?

Une fois la barrière levée, ils se précipitèrent vers Asa. Par chance, elle n'avait rien. Sa peau s'était même légèrement réchauffée.

«- Je vais faire des recherches sur ce signe » commença brusquement le ninja masqué. « Toi, restes à son chevet, je te tiens au courant. » Et il s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée.

Soupirant, Itachi traîna la seule chaise près du lit. Laissant son regard dériver, il réfléchissait. Quelque chose attira cependant son attention. Eclat d'argent dévalant une peau de nacre, il observa une larme roulée sur la joue d'Asa et être absorbée par le tissu du lit.

Plusieurs heures après, la jeune fille se réveilla enfin. Itachi, toujours à ses côtés, vit que ses paupières commençaient à frémir. Son rythme respiratoire perdait de sa régularité. Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux. Sans un mot, elle prit connaissance de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Jugeant manifestement qu'elle pouvait se lever, elle rejeta en arrière les couvertures, et posa les jambes à terre.

« Vous devriez attendre l'avis d'un médecin », lui conseilla une voix grave.

Comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de sa présence, Asa posa ses yeux sur lui. Itachi fronça les sourcils. Décidément, c'était une sensation déplaisante. Il avait l'impression de se trouver face à quelque chose d'incompréhensible, face à ses yeux trop sages et trop profonds. Les yeux de ceux qui ont vu trop de choses, trop d'horreurs.

Après tout, se rappela-t-il, elle voyait l'avenir. Quel genre d'expérience cela devait-il être ?

Voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, il s'interposant, et saisit son avant-bras.

« -Recouchez-vous. » Ton neutre, catégorique. De celui qui a l'habitude de se faire obéir. D'un geste calme, mais sans équivoque, elle se libéra. Se planta face à lui, devant légèrement lever la tête pour pouvoir lui faire face.

« J'ai vécu en cage toute ma vie. J'entends profiter du bref moment que je vais passer ici pour savourer ma liberté le plus possible. Je veux découvrir la vie sous tous ses aspects. » Conclut-elle avec douceur mais fermeté.

Sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos et ouvrit la porte.

« Mais pour que tu n'aies pas d'ennuis, tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux. Je crois que toi aussi, tu as besoin de réapprendre à vivre. »

Et sur ces paroles pour le moins étrange, elle partit. Soupirant, le jeune homme ne put que lui emboiter le pas.

Elle avait passé plusieurs heures à observer les passants. A regarder une marchande de pommes rire et plaisanter avec ses clients. A espionner le marchand de ramens, qui s'esclaffait avec sa clientèle. Elle observait toutes ces scènes de la vie quotidienne avec une fascination étonnante, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu cela. Comme si c'était l'une des premières fois qu'elle s'aventurait dans une ville. Et soudain Itachi comprit brusquement. Cela était probablement le cas. Une enfant voyant l'avenir était un atout bien trop précieux pour qu'on le laisse vagabonder à sa guise. Elle avait donc du être surveillée en permanence… voire même enfermée.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Asa se retourna vers lui, et lui sourit.

« -C'est en effet l'une des premières fois que je peux me promener dans un village. C'est un spectacle vraiment surprenant ! Tant de vie, tant d'énergie… » Mais elle se rembrunit alors, et le fixa d'un air inquiet.

« Mais même ici, tu dégages une telle froideur, on pourrait presque dire de la noirceur. Pourquoi ? »

C'en était trop. Non seulement cette gamine manquait de se tuer, refusait de répondre à ses questions, le forçait à trainer de ruelles en ruelles mais en plus elle tentait de le cerner psychologiquement ?!

Le ténébreux jeune homme lui lança un regard polaire, avant de partir. Pas trop loin, il n'oubliait pas sa mission, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ne le voit plus.

Bien que surprise par cette réaction, Asa ne tenta rien pour le retenir. La notion de proches, ou de tact lui était étrangère. Elevée dans un temple depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux relations humaines. C'est pourquoi elle avait été heureuse quand on avait découvert à la Cour qu'elle était la cible de tentatives de meurtres. On avait décidé de l'éloigner, et cette décision la comblait d'aise. De plus, elle en était persuadée, son nouveau gardien aurait un grand rôle à jouer.

Un flash la traversa soudain, laissant un mot tourner en boucle dans son esprit.

« Akatsuki » Marmonna-t-elle d'un air absent.


	4. Chapter 4

La lune était rouge.

Tout comme le liquide, épais et poisseux, qui coulait le long du sol, ruisselant sur les chairs blafardes et d'ores et déjà dépourvues de vie. L'air était immobile, tout comme le Temps, qui lui-même semblait s'être figé pour cette visite de la Mort. Si présente sur la Terre, mais toujours si discrète, ne frappant, pour la plupart du temps, que de manière parcimonieuse, elle était ici arrivée en grande pompe, précédée par toute sa Cour : le Massacre, la Terreur et la Cruauté. Ses valets s'étaient déchaînés, faisant d'un paisible quartier une vallée désertée, où seuls les derniers soupirs des défunts animaient, de leurs ultimes échos, la pesante atmosphère.

Elle vit un sablier tourner, répandant ses grains dorés dans un sens puis dans l'autre, avant de se fendre, et du verre brisé surgit des vagues de liquide poisseux, qui déferlèrent alentour, et teintèrent le monde d'écarlate.

Elle vit la Faucheuse, grand squelette drapé d'une ample cape rouge, crâne à la face souriante, ricanante, lever sa Faux, et les lumières s'éteignirent, les chandelles de vie furent soufflées, les nymphes, abattues en pleine danse, se dissoudre dans un vent noir, surgit des abysses.

Elle vit la Guerre, souriante, contempler ses victimes, jubilante de voir sa soif de sang étanchée. Elle vit planer sur la Terre les brumes noires du désespoir, celles, sombres, de la haine, et les ruisseaux enfler et déborder, ne pouvant contenir en leurs lits les pleurs des survivants.

Elle entendit le rire sombre de l'instigateur de tout cela, mais ne put le voir. Seul apparut dans le ciel d'un pourpre sombre, la pupille mythique, le Sharingan.

Asa ouvrit les yeux.

Sans bruit, elle se leva. Ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus fréquents, de même que ses visions. Toutes étaient sanglantes et tragiques, mais jamais elles n'avaient été aussi intenses et affreuses que celle qu'elle venait d'avoir. Car la jeune fille le savait pertinemment, son cauchemar n'était autre qu'un fragment d'avenir. A ces sombres réminiscences, elle trembla. Quel abominable futur les attendaient-ils ? Et tout cela, elle en était persuadé, était lié aux Uchiha. D'ailleurs, depuis un certain temps, son garde du corps semblait encore plus sombre que de coutume.

Elle réfléchit et se dit que sombre n'était pas le terme approprié. Torturé était le mot juste. Mais l'incapacité notoire de tous à s'en rendre compte la stupéfiait. Pour les habitants de Konaha, il était le génie sombre, renfermé et introverti. Etaient-ils incapables de se rendre compte qu'il était profondément blessé ? Par quoi elle l'ignorait, mais elle se jura de le découvrir. Résolution justifiée par la pensée que cela l'aiderait peut être à modifier le futur…

Un sourire amer tordit ses lèvres. Utopique espoir. Elle le savait très bien, pour avoir déjà essayé, que le futur ne pouvait être modifié. Le cours des choses varieraient sensiblement mais le résultat serait le même.

Seule accoudée à sa fenêtre, face à la pleine lune et à ses démons intérieurs, Asa ressentait cruellement son impuissance et maudit son don. Des centaines de gens allaient bientôt mourir et elle ne pouvait rien faire. L'amertume qui en découlait rongeait son cœur tel un lent poison.

A son insu, une larme déborda et coula lentement sur son visage, figé en un masque de tristesse. Une violente sensation d'étouffer la prit et elle sortit, sans crainte de se faire repérer par ses gardes. Elle arriva dans un petit parc inondé de clair de lune. Quelques jeux d'enfant se dressaient là, rendus fantomatiques par la nuit, et il lui sembla voir des revenants dans l'ombre des arbres, lui reprochant de n'avoir pu les sauver.

Une autre larme suivit la première, puis encore une autre. Elles cascadaient sur ses joues, dans le plus grand silence, tandis que la prêtresse gardait cette terrible immobilité.

Un bruit de pas derrière elle, Itachi était là. Ne voulant pas qu'il la voit pleurer, mais incapable de s'arrêter, elle détourna le visage. Avec douceur, il s'approcha, et voir la jeune fille, qui paraissait habituellement si insouciante et enfantine pleurer lui sembla étrange. Le désespoir de son visage, la sagesse de ses yeux, qui paraissaient millénaires en cet instant… Il comprit que, tout comme lui, elle avait grandi trop vite, avait vu son enfance volée par son don. Que tout comme lui, elle avait vu trop d'horreurs, qui avaient marquées son âme à jamais.

« Itachi… » Murmura-t-elle avec douleur.

Cette soudaine compréhension avait figé le ninja. Il ressentait une telle détresse émaner d'elle que s'en était presque insoutenable. Aussi ne bougea-t-il pas quand sa main s'accrocha à son uniforme, ni quand elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Automatiquement, mais avec une sensation d'incongruité, il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la laissa pleurer contre lui.

A quelques mètres de là, Kakashi referma doucement son livre.


End file.
